The Mikan Diaries
by Rainbow Feathers
Summary: Mikan is a new girl in the famous school, Gakuen Alice. Her boring life changed after this ball. Plus, she has a diary in where she writes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mikan Diaries**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My not-so Typical First Day.**

**Mikan's POV:**

Dear Diary,

(Sigh) It's my first day in school tomorrow. New school, same old me. Speaking of school, I hate it! The x and y stuff?

It's Math for short. And did I mention that I'm going to attend the most prestigious school? The Gakuen Alice? Ever heard of it? I heard that it's pretty famous. I hate big schools! I think it's full of empty headed people who only think about looks, fame, and money!

-Mikan-

Then I slept after that last phrase I wrote in my diary...

* * *

Morning came, School day. Oh great.

My alarm clock suddenly rang. I have to get up! But I still want to sleep. The idea of going to school makes me sick to my stomach!

In School:

The horror! It's really classes! It's really true! This Gakuen Alice sure is large. I can get lost anytime! Anyone help!

(Looks at watch) Oh great. It's almost time so I got to run or I will be late.

As I was running, I noticed a crowd in one place. I decided to take a peek at what is in that crowd. It was the announcement board wherein our classes were announced. Typical. "My class was B-1. I wonder what it's like..."

As I walked, I wasn't looking as to where I'm heading to, so I could obviously bump into someone! And it really happened!

I bumped into a certain boy; he had blond hair with blue eyes. I think he is about same as my age.

He is handsome for short. I suppose he is half French...

"I'm sorry!"-I blurted out

"Its okay..."-He said as he dusted some dirt from his pants.

"By any chance, are you from class B-1?"-I asked him

"YES, I am. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mikan Sakura by the way. We are in the same class. Sorry for the accident a while ago."

"It's okay. I'm Ruka Nogi, It's nice to meet you. Let's go together since we're both in B-1!"- He said as he smiled

"Hai!"

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, we finally arrived. It was five minutes to time when we arrived. The classroom was noisy; lots of people were talking to their friends.

Suddenly, some guy called Ruka. His voice was husky and masculine for a high-schooler.

"Come, Sakura-san"-Ruka said

"O-okay..."

I followed Ruka as he walked heading somewhere. I suppose it was the guy who called him...

* * *

When we arrived, a guy was sitting there. He was quite tall, had raven hair, had a slightly handsome face, and he had RUBY EYES? I never thought someone could possess that eye color...

"Oi Ruka! You're almost late..."-the boy with a husky, masculine voice said

"I'm sorry Natsume. I was almost lost."-Ruka replied in return.

"Who is that girl with you, your girlfriend?"

"No! She is not! She is the new student I met along the way. She is Mikan Sakura.

"That's another fan girl huh?"

"I for once, am not a fan girl! How dare you call me that!"

"Hn, whatever. Stay out of my sight, ugly girl"

What is the problem of that freak? It's my first time meeting him right? I don't remember seeing that face ever! What did I do? (sigh) He may look good on the outside, but his inside? It never even reached "fair". It's the worst attitude! He pisses me off! Hmph.! Let me have a seat away from that bastard. Then I walked to find a seat that's away from that bastard. Natsume is his name? That's what I heard from them.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I've got to go."- I said to my new friend.

"Ok Sakura-san., ja…"

* * *

Then I saw an vacant seat and sat on it. I looked at the seat by my side and I saw a girl with pink and curly hair. When I looked at her, she saw me and smiled. She's kind (I assume), because she talked to me! I can consider her as my second friend here in the academy (after Ruka of course).

"Hello there! I'm Anna Umenomiya! I suppose that you are a new student here!"-She said to me as she smiled.

"Yes. I am a new student here. My name is Mikan Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Mikan-san! Welcome to Gakuen Alice!"

"Arigato!"

"Let me introduce you to my dear friends. Here is Tobita Yuu, our class representative, Nonoko Ogasawara, my best friend, and the girl over there is Hotaru Imai."-she said blissfully.

"Nice to meet you all… I'm Sakura Mikan, a new student here"-I said bashfully.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-san! Ano…can I call you Mikan-chan?"-a girl with blue and straight hair asked. She is Nonoko I presume.

"Sure! Nonoko-san"

"You can call me Nonoko-chan too!"-she said in return.

"Thanks!"

"Mikan-chan, nice to meet you! I am Tobita Yuu! You can call me Iinchou. If you have questions, feel free to ask me."-He said gently.

"Nice to meet you Iinchou. By the way, who is that girl sitting there?"

"She is Hotaru Imai. She's not really sociable Mikan-chan. But if you get her trust, she's a true friend.

"Souka…"

* * *

Then, the school bell rang. We settled on our proper seats. The door opened. A teacher came in. He had wavy, shoulder-length blond hair. At first glance, I thought he was a woman, but much to my surprise, he was a man! How shocking!

"Good morning class!" He said as he waltzes around the classroom. It's kind of weird though, for a teacher to waltz. But he's good I think.

"Today is your first day. I want to welcome you all. May you have a nice and rewarding year, and before we start, let me assign you to you proper seats."

Eh? Proper seats? I hope I'm far away from that Natsume bastard…

"Tobita, Sakura, sit here, you'd be seatmates for this year…"

_Thank God! It's Iinchou! _Then I walked towards that seat and sat there.

"Iinchou! I'm glad to be sitting here next to you!"

"Me too! It's a pleasure!"

I really thought things were going right. I looked back, and…guess who I saw! It's the bastard!

"What are you looking at ugly girl? Are you looking at the most perfect thing in this world?"-He said irritatingly.

"How will I know if it's perfect or not? You can't see the Earth's gases right? Duh. It's in Science Class. Listen up even sometimes okay? But what's shocking is that I can see them now. And it's at my back." (It's him I'm referring to of course) Then I turned to the front again. I didn't even bother to know his reaction. He is just part of the Earth's gases anyways. INVISIBLE.

Oh. This school is a boarding school. I have to get my stuff at home! Luckily, I finished packing them yesterday. All I have to do is to bring it here. That wont be easy because I have thousands of boxes. Ha-ha! Exaggerating?

* * *

The school bell finally rang after aeons! I must go home to get my things. I bade goodbye to my new friends and got a taxi cab. After an hour of trip, I finally arrived at home. I went inside the house. My mother was there, Yuka is her name. As of my father, he died when I was still five. It was because of a car accident. I'm the only child so me and my mom are the only ones living in the house. Now that I'm going to a boarding school, my mother will be alone. But that's okay, I'm going to visit her every weekends.

"Good Afternoon mom"

"Mikan dear! I missed you!"-She said as she hugged me like she never seen me for a year.

"Mom, I'm scared of going to a boarding school."

"That's normal my dear, and don't worry! I'll come with you today in your dorm."

"Really? You're not busy?"

"It's my off today"

"Thanks Mom."

That's what I like about my mom. She always supports, and finds time with me in spite of her busy schedule. She is a local newscaster by the way. She is quite famous.

Then, my mom helped me carry my things at the car trunk. The boxes I told you earlier.

After that, we got inside the car and my mom start driving.

"Aren't you exited dear?

"No. Not really..."

"That's natural! I must say this! Boarding school is one of the most exciting part of you teenage life!"

"Joy…"

Then we arrived at the school gates. It sure was a big gate… It had some gold letters which spelled 'GAKUEN ALICE'. The gates opened, and my mom drove inside. It took as a while to arrive at the dorms because it sure was a huge school!

When we arrived, there were men in uniforms. I bet they're the ones who will carry my things…

"Ma'am, how may we help you?"-The men said.

"Can you carry these boxes to dorm number…wait… (got some paper from bag) room number 20, girl's wing.…"

"Okay. Yes ma'am."-They said in unison as they carried my stuffs.

"Will it be alright mom?"

"Yes of course. They'll take care of that. As for us, we will stroll down for a bit in the ground floor.

"Okay mom"

As we walked, my mom called someone from afar…

"Hieko! Hieko!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's my first fanfic ever.**

**That was boring right? (sigh) Tell me about it okay? I appreciate reviews. Help me improve! :)**

**As for Hieko, she will be revealed on the next chapter...**

**-Rainbow Feathers-**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

******

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It is rightfully owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

As we walked, my mom called someone from afar…

"Hieko! Hieko!"

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Revelation. **

The woman whom my mom called heard her and turned around. Wow! She's such a beauty! She has straight, silky, long, and raven hair. She had beautiful eyes, perfectly shaped nose, and had faultless lips. She was tall and had the perfect physique. She was dazzling like the sun and you can have the intuition she had the man she wanted. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. I wonder if she's a celebrity…

"Yuka! I missed you, girl! How have you been? I'm so happy to meet you again!"

"Hieko! I'm so happy to see you as well! I'm doing great here and as you can see, I'm here with my daughter. I'm accompanying her here in the dormitory."

"Mikan!, Look at you! You've grown up beautifully! The last time I saw you, is when you're still two years old!"-she exclaimed.

I was embarrassed because someone like her said I'm beautiful. I mean, if you could really see her, you'd be amazed!

"Thank you Hieko-san."-I said shyly.

"You can call me auntie, dear."

"O-Ok, auntie then…"

Then my mom suddenly asked Hieko.

"Hieko, where is your little boy?"-my mom asked.

"Little? Ha-ha. He's not that little now. I know he's here somewhere. Ne Mikan, did you meet my son, your childhood friend? You used to visit me with your mom and dad and play with him before."-Hieko suddenly asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember. What's his name again?"-I asked her curiously.

"We call him Tsu."-she answered me.

"Tsu? I think I didn't meet someone with that name"

"Would you like to meet him now?"

"Sure, if that's okay."

I didn't know that I had a childhood friend here. I feel happy and excited. I hope he's going to be pleasant, and I can get along with him well. Hieko was bringing out her cellphone and stared to dial someone. I bet its Tsu. The longer I gaze at her, the more I was surprised that she had children. After a few minutes, I saw someone walking onto our direction. He has blue hair and his eyes were definitely gorgeous and sparkling, like Hieko's. Below his left eye was a weird, blue star. But he looked cool anyway. Is that the new fashion trend? I had better checked fashion magazines. He was wearing loose pants with a statement shirt. He was with a girl with pink hair falling on the shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, and pink skinny jeans which matched the color of her hair. She was extremely beautiful too. (like Hieko) I bet they're in a relationship. How can there be so many dazzling people in this school?

"Tsubasa, where is Tsu? And hi there Misaki!" -Hieko said.

"Hi auntie! I'm so glad to meet you again"-The girl with the pink hair said.

"You mean my younger bro'? He said he's busy and he can't go here, so he asked me to go in his place. That weird little guy, and Hello Aunt Yuka!" -Tsubasa said.

"Hi there Tsubasa and Misaki" -My mom said.

"Hello Aunt Yuka"- Misaki said with a smile.

"Ugh. That unsociable brother of yours. By the way Tsubasa, I want you to meet Mikan. She used to play with Tsu before. Do you remember her?"

"Oh yes! The little girl who played with Tsu.! I remember!"-He exclaimed. "Nice to meet you again Mikan! I'm Tsu's (who must be the one you're meeting now) older brother, Tsubasa. And here with me is my girlfriend, Misaki." –He said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" -Misaki said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Misaki-san, Tsubasa-san" –I said.

"You can call us senpai"-They offered.

"Oh. Okay! It's nice to meet you Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai." -I said shyly.

"Don't worry Mikan. You will be able to meet my silly lil' bro someday."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"We should go now. See you around Mikan-chan. Bye Mom.! And Auntie Yuka."

"Goodbye" –We all said in unison.

"How time goes so fast. They're all grown up now" –My mom said.

"Yes, I agree" –Hieko said.

"I think I should also go now. It's nice to meet you Auntie Hieko"- I said to them.

"Wait a minute Mikan. I'll give you something." –She said as she got something from her pocket. It was a red envelope, with a golden seal. Wow. It looked like a royal invitation or what.

"Uhm, what is that for auntie?" –I asked her.

"It's something you'd be happy to see." –She exclaimed happily.

"Really?"

"Yep. Just read it when you reach your room"

"Souka… So, see you next time auntie, and bye mom!" –I said to them and I kissed my mom on the cheek after that.

"Bye Mikan"- They said simultaneously.

Then I walked going to my dorm room with the red envelope in hand. I wonder where my room would be. I expect myself to be lost in this oh so big and great dorm. I heard that my room was #20, but I got no clue to where it is located. I looked around, expecting to find some notice or whatever, and luckily, there was! It was something big and it said…

**

* * *

****GAKUEN ALICE DORMITORY**

**LEFT WING (BOYS WING)**

GROUND FLOOR

2ND FLOOR- BOYS GYM, REFRESHMENT STORE, CONFERENCE ROOM

3RD FLOOR- BOYS ENTERTAINMENT ROOM, BOYS MUSIC ROOM

4TH FLOOR- ROOM 1-10

5TH FLOOR- ROOM 11-20

6TH FLOOR- ROOM 20-30

7TH FLOOR- ROOM 30-40

8TH FLOOR- ROOM 40-50

9TH FLOOR- ROOM 50-60

10TH FLOOR- ROOM 60-70

11TH FLOOR- ROOM 70-80

12TH FLOOR- ROOM 80-90

ROOFTOP (POOL)

**RIGHT WING (GIRLS WING)**

GROUND FLOOR

2ND FLOOR- GIRLS GYM, REFRESHMENT STORE, CONFERENCE ROOM

3RD FLOOR- GIRLS ENTERTAINMENT ROOM, GIRLS MUSIC ROOM

4TH FLOOR- ROOM 1-10

5TH FLOOR- ROOM 11-20

6TH FLOOR- ROOM 20-30

7TH FLOOR- ROOM 30-40

8TH FLOOR- ROOM 40-50

9TH FLOOR- ROOM 50-60

10TH FLOOR- ROOM 60-70

11TH FLOOR- ROOM 70-80

12TH FLOOR- ROOM 80-90

ROOFTOP (POOL)

* * *

Wow. That's too exquisite. I never expected this dorm to have its own pool and other stuff. It's like living in the suite. I now know where my room is. It's on the right wing, fifth floor. I looked for an elevator and went in. There was an operator inside. He said…

"Where is your destination ma'am?"

"Right wing on the 5th floor please."

"Okay"

I waited for the elevator to reach the fifth floor, and as soon as it reached, I thanked the operator and stepped out. I immediately look around to find my room. It really looked like a hotel. It's aircon is centralized. It wasn't hard for me to find my room because the doors had numbers in it. Oh wow. The numbers were in gold. I searched for my room, and it finally showed up, Number 20. I opened the door, and much to my relief, no one is there. Even my dorm mate and I wonder who she is.

I went inside and found a little note. It had my name, and my dorm mate's. I read it and it said, Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru is my roommate after all. I think and hope that it's going to be okay. I saw my dump of boxes. Ha-ha. You heard me right! DUMP! It was standing there like a garbage dump, honestly. I have to repack my things and arrange them. Before that, I decided to examine the room and guess what? It was amazing. It had two king sized beds, a big comfort room with a bath tub and shower, a balcony, two study tables, a fine kitchen, and a living room with furniture, DVD player, a home theater, and an LCD screen television. This sure is too much for two people. No, this is WAY too much luxurious. I decided to read the content of the red envelope aunt Hieko gave me. As I opened it, it showed a picture of a boy, with white skin, and ruby eyes. WHAT?! I realized I had met him! It was NATSUME STUPID! THE BOY WHO I WAS VERY MAD AT ON THE FIRST DAY! HE IS TSU?! OH NO!

******

* * *

****End of chapter 2**

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! (Or someone reading this) It's quite a late update right? And this is such a short chappie! As you have noticed, there is no diary entry this time. I'm so sorry because I have lots of things to do like homework and stuffs. I also had lots of exams to finish. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and reviews are **SO MUCH APPRECIATED!**What's the use of writing if no one is reading anyway? -RF-

* * *


End file.
